Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a power supply circuit which generates an output voltage to be supplied to a universal serial bus (USB) device.
Description of the Background Art
A configuration in which electric power is supplied to a USB device through a USB connector (also referred to as USB power feed) has conventionally been known (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-123673).